particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei
The Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei (National Socialist People's Party), NSVP, is a political party in Dundorf. History The Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei (NSVP) was formed in 2700 as the Kommunistische Volkspartei (KV) by Ulrich Morgendorf. He wanted to spread communism through Dundorf. At the time Dundorf was controled by right-wing parties. After a series of mildly successful election the KV eventually won the Präsident-ship and a majority in the Reichstag with the aid of the Sozialistische Partei. For the next 45 years the KV and Sozialistische Partei would rule Dundorf. They implimented a series of radical changes (both economic and social) that turned Dundorf into a modern socialist state. The nation changed its name in 2742 to the Demokratische Volksrepublik Dundorf, the Reichstag became the Volkskammer, the Präsident became the Premier, and the Reichskanzler became the Generalsekretär. Everything was going well for the party. Then in 2752 the Third Dundorfian Civil War began. Many citiznes were killed and many loyal KV party members began to doubt the values of the Party. When the government won the war the following year things began to look up for the party. Reconstruction was beginning and it seemed that socialism would prove to be the perfect solution. Then in 2760 the KV lost the Premier-ship. Ulrich Morgendorf was in very bad health and attributed this to his defeat. Morgendorf died in 2761 to heart disease that he had been hiding since 2749. Many in the party were utterly devestated. Johann Klug ascended to the head of the party.He immediately dsibanded the party out of respect for his fallen comrade. For the next 7 years the party lay dormant. Johann Klug was reengineering the party. He would bring what he saw as a perfect mix of left-wing socialism and right-wing civil policy together. In 2768 he unvailed his party. Using the remnants of the KV he began his bid for power in the newly established Dundorfisches Kaiserreich. Reich vor selbst Reich vor selbst is the official solagan of the NSVP. It means that evey person should put the Reich before themself in all aspects. The NSVP believes that if one cannot take care of the Reich then the Reich cannot take care of them. This slogan is the very essence of the NSVP's nationalistic tendencies. Positions *Unitarist, Big Government: The NSVP believes in a strong central government that controls all aspects of the nation. *Restricive Civil Rights: The NSVP believes that to maintain a secure state the government must restrict the rights of citizens. This means the establishment of a Militärpolizei (military police) that is totally unrestricted. *Isolationist: The NSVP believes that until all issues are settled in the Vaterland then the government should not intervene in foreign nations. When all isuues at home are addressed then the NSVP believes it is the duty of the state to unite the Volksdundorfe, expand Dundorf to give the people of Volksdundorfe adequate living space, and to expand the power of the Reich itself through military means if necessary. *Economic Policy: The NSVP want to nationalize all of economic holdings in Dundorf. Only through government administered business can the Volksdundorfe prosper and reach their full potential. The NSVP also believes in a strong welfare state to keep the disadvantaged among the Volksdundorfe from falling further into the ranks of the poor. * Extreme Militarism: The NSVP believes that Dundorf can be rated based on the power of its military. The NSVP wishes to use all of its power to expand the military and its involvement in society. Its strongest piece in this policy is the establishment of the Militärpolizei to be the official police of the Reich. *Progressive: The NSVP believes that all citizens should be allowed to do as they wish in reguards to their personal lives. This includes freedom of sexual orientation, abortion, illegalization of segregation, and other social freedoms. The one exception to this policy is the belief that the Volksdundorfe are naturally superior to all other races. While the NSVP will allow other races to be "equal" they believe that only the Volksdundorfe should actually hold any power. *Extreme Secularism: Despite the far-right's claims of the Calvinist heritage of the Volksdundorfe the NSVP believes that to form a truely powerful state then the {Dundorfians|Volksdundorfe]] should not be subjected to the whims of religious figures or beliefs. The NSVP wishes to outlaw any and all forms of religion and instigate a fully secular state. * Anti-Monarchism: The NSVP is strongly against any form of monarchy. Monarchy is seen by members as a return to the overly decadent past and a long oppressive culture of the past. The NSVP seeks to form a new future for the Volksdundorfe. The NSVP wants to create a new culture for the people that centers around the Reich, the glory of a hard days work, the superiority of the Volksdundorfe, and the power of the military.